Tainted Blood
by Nutter101
Summary: Draco Malfoy's sister had plenty to say; she just wouldn't say it aloud. Follow the story we all know and love through the words of the diarist. AU (as is most likely evident.)
1. 27th February 1989

Monday 27th February 1989

Time: 14:32

Today, I suppose, my life begins. I have just come into possession of this book. Do I call it a diary? A journal? A jotter? A log? A notebook? I suppose I could call it whatever I wish.

It's such a sweet gift. A house-elf (Fizz) gave it to me. How she was able to is beyond me, really, but I've seldom known a kinder being. If I'm honest, I think such a gesture is the kindest action I've ever received.

If I'm correct then today should be my eleventh birthday. I'm not really sure, of course. I think this book is actually the first birthday present I recall being given.

Draco gets presents on his birthday. He'll be nine in June. I'm sure Mother and Father will invite many guests that day and there may be a great deal of celebration, especially considering that he recently had his first bout of accidental magic. Mother and Father were so proud of him; positively ecstatic, in fact. I suspect he'll be a rather powerful wizard by the time he comes of age. He certainly has the brains to apply himself to whatever he sets his mind to.

I cannot say the same for myself, unfortunately. I don't think I've ever done anything remarkable thus far in my life; nothing praise-worthy, at least.

I don't begrudge Draco the praise he receives, but I do like to hope that one day Mother or Father might look my way. Even a nod would satisfy me. I sometimes feel as though I don't exist. It isn't a very nice feeling to have, but I shouldn't grumble, really — not when there are house-elves like sweet little Fizz. No house-elf has ever treated me unkindly.

I think Mother and Father generally feel as though today is a day no different than any other, really. Father is at work (he works at the Ministry of Magic) and Mother is downstairs having tea with Mrs. Parkinson, Mrs. Crabbe, Mrs. Goyle and Mrs. Nott right now.

I think Draco is outside playing quidditch with Vincent, Gregory and Theodore, or talking with Pansy. I'd like to have joined them, really, but I fear my skills on a broomstick are sorely lacking. I swear, I couldn't fly to save my life.

I don't have friends like Draco does. Oh, I have the house-elves for company (of course I do) but I think it would be nice to have a human my own age; someone who would speak to me as an equal and not their superior. There's nothing remotely superior about me. It would be nice to be called by a nickname, rather than 'Mistress' or 'Miss Thalassa-Dejanira.' I don't dislike my name, but I like to think a nickname might ground me; that it might make me feel a little more human.

When I think about it, I can't say I recall Mother or Father ever really calling me by any sort of name, other than 'Daughter.' That's the title they've given me - 'Daughter.' Draco calls me 'Sister.' In fact, if it weren't for the house-elves I doubt I'd even know my own name. I can't help but wonder if Mother and Father do — surely they must, of course? Were they not the ones to name me; keeping in tradition with the astronomy theme? Named for a moon of Neptune (Thalassa) and an asteroid (Dejanira.) Perhaps I should call myself Neptune's Child? (Interestingly, Neptune is the ruler of my Zodiac: Pisces.)

Draco's named for a constellation — the Dragon. Perhaps it's fair to say he certainly has the temper of one, but without so much breathing of fire. His middle name is Lucius, named after Father, so that does rather break the astronomy tradition. I think tradition for Father's heritage is generally Latin (and usually male.) I can scarcely recall mention of any female-born Malfoy children at all, aside from myself, though I do consider myself something of a nobody, all told.

I suppose it isn't something really spoken about. Perhaps it's considered somewhat shameful to be of pure blood and female (though I daresay there's precious little that's shameful about Mother.) Maybe it's just a Malfoy thing — I honestly don't know.

I'm rambling, though this is a book capable of possessing any name its owner desires to provide it with, and despite any charms placed on it I don't think it's quite so likely to tell me to shut up; no matter how much I have to say. (Nor do I think the chances of it telling me to brush my hair are probable either. Magic mirrors; who'd have them?)

And so, with that said, welcome to the first day of my life.

Thalassa-Dejanira Malfoy


	2. 5th June 1989

Monday 5th June 1989

Time: 19:33

I think it's fair to say not much has happened since I last wrote.

The time between my own birthday and my brother's seems to have dragged, but I suppose I should remember that I don't really have people my own age to interact with like he does. He has friends; I have books. I suppose that's the way it was meant to be. He's quite outgoing, but I can't say much for myself.

I seem to have spent most of my time in my room reading. I don't really leave unless it's to find a book from the family library or eat with my parents and brother. I feel like I'm some sort of hermit constantly hibernating. Even when the Sun shines I'll hole myself in my room like a vampire. I probably look a bit like one anyway (I'm quite pale.) Perhaps I don't have the teeth for it though.

Easter's been and gone. Nothing much happened there, though Draco got tonnes of sweets. By the time he's finished I'll be surprised if he has any teeth left.

Speaking of teeth, I wonder how muggles celebrate Easter (if they do at all.) Do they just eat their body weight in chocolate or is it some sort of special event? Perhaps one day I'll find out. (It's a shame there aren't any books on muggles here; I'd love to learn about them.)

My family doesn't like muggles, for some reason. I'm not sure why. I've never met a muggle, but does that mean they're bad people?

I've also heard bad things about squibs, but I've never met one of them either. (I don't get out much.) Maybe one day I'll understand why… or maybe I won't. Who really knows?

Regardless, Easter is over and today is Draco's birthday. He got lots of presents today, certainly, including a Comet 260. I don't know much about broomsticks, but he seems happy enough with it.

There was a big party on Saturday with all his friends — and their parents, of course — and his Godfather, Severus Snape, who's a friend of my parents. He's a bit severe (lives up to his name, I suppose) but he doesn't seem that bad to me.

I've always thought there's a reason for everything and perhaps that's something else I'll find out one day too. (What am I talking about? I've never even spoken to him. I've seen him, but I haven't spoken to him. I don't know who that man is really. Shut up, Thalassa-Dejanira!)

Oh, I'll tell you what did happen since my birthday — my Hogwarts letter came. It arrived on the 17th of May. I was so happy… and surprised. I mean, I don't recall having any bouts of accidental magic that my parents are so proud of in Draco, but the fact that my letter came must surely indicate that I am a witch?

I think we're going to Diagon Alley some time next month, so if I'm able to find a wand at all then I suppose I really am a witch. (I shudder to think what my Father would say if I'm not… I dread thinking what he'd do if I'm not…)

Well, this is Thalassa-Dejanira signing out of today's rambling. Nothing much to read here. One day I'll look back on this diary and cringe.


End file.
